Paper and corrugated paperboard products, coated and uncoated, bleached and unbleached are commonly converted or formed into packaging. The process of converting commonly uses adhesive glue that requires good adhesion to the paper and board products. For example, when a paperboard box is formed, glue is applied to an end flap then pressed to the other end flap to seal the box. This bond fails when the glue doesn't adhere to the coating on the end flaps and comes off, instead of pulling fiber when the two ends are separated.
This invention applies a chemical product on the paper or board as a pre-treatment that will increase glue adhesion. The invention further provides for improved ink adhesion and printability of the substrate.